


Memily's Suicide

by benji810



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Death, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benji810/pseuds/benji810
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is WAY later on in her life. So this is not in the present. (In terms of Kiyo & Zack story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memily's Suicide

The day couldn’t of gotten any worse. That’s what she thought. Her girlfriend had left her all alone in the world. Her adopted parents never loved her. They hated her so much, abandoned her. Every day she got laughed at and teased. It’s been going on for years now. Never getting any better.

As she held the cold pistol to her head, her hand shook. Not only her hand, but her whole body. Tears streamed down her face. Like a dam broke, letting all the held back water overflow. As a tear dropped onto the floor beneath her, her finger slowly curled, tightening her grip on the trigger.

“Why do they hate me?!” She screamed at the top of her lungs. “Why does everyone have to!?” And with that being the last thing she said, she pulled it. A sharp noise blasted through the air and she fell to the floor. Her lifeless corpse laying in a crimson pool of blood.

Later that night the parents that adopted her walked in to see the body. They cried to the point that their eyes were bloodshot. The body was taken away and everyone came to her funeral the week after. The girl, the girl she loved, came to pay her respects. She loved her, but had to break up with her because of her parents. She hated herself. She thought it was all her fault because she never stopped the bullies that taunted her.

Maybe this could have never happened. Maybe if someone stopped the bullies, or even just became her friend, everything would have been ok. She could have held her head high and smiled. But that can never happen now. It’s too late.


End file.
